fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Hogi
'''Rose Lilias Hogi (ローズリリアスホギ Rōzuririasuhogi) is a twenty-six year-old legal mage who is part of the guild Koma Inu and the House of Hogi. She is mainly known for her Sword Magic and for being part of the team Wild Soul but she is quickly trying to grow a name for herself for her beauty as well. She is loyal and willing to pick a fight on those who try to diss either her teammates or family as to her they are the most important thing in the world. Appearance Rose clothes are more a battle style than casual clothes always wearing a red cape and her sword case around even if it doesn't go with her outfit she is wearing. Her main outfit consists of a brown shirt and brown shorts with a white coat with brown pockets and golden shoulder pads. She has a red bag that straps to her right leg and black knee-high boots. She wears blue fingerless gloves to help keep a grip on her sword. Rose is very pale with pink dyed hair - originally being blonde - and blue eyes. She usually looks younger than she really is due to her make-up. Personality and Traits Rose is rather passive aggressive against most people, however, she is very open and loving to her guild and family. She can be very competitive as well as can come off as a bully but she blames that on her family since all of her family has a great "interest" in fighting so Rose sometimes feels like she has to be competitive to fight in the family. Now it's natural and Rose loves a good challenge. Rose has a problem with trusting a lot of people and giving a lot of people too many chances, said to be one of her weaknesses, although she feels like if he was to do something then she would deserve a second chance and so everyone else deserves one too. History Magic and Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user wants to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. There are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user attempts to make any spell, their hand mest remain on the hilt at all times due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Having such an advanced skill in the magic, Rose's talent with Sword Magic has made her the formidable and dangerous foe that has earned her a spot on her team, and the amount of destruction that Rose is capable of with just her blade is something for many of her enemies to fear. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *'Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale' (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is molded upon the sword, it takes upon the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. The technique itself is known to be exceedingly simple in regards to its execution, but that, along with its effectiveness in combat, for the record, the winds compressed upon the sword are not a vacuum, so the air which is always whirling around the armament grants it a rather notable boost in power. Due to the slicing winds surrounding the armament, the damage emitted is increased, and so is the cutting power—and it also has the side-effect of being more difficult to evade, as the winds can expand their range at a moment's notice. However, its true purpose is what makes it so deadly—due to the sword being, well, invisible; it is indeed extremely difficult to counter for people whom are unfamiliar with the nature of the attack, as they are left unable to successfully defend themselves from a weapon which cannot be seen. The opponent would fail to analyze or discern the properties of the armament, which would leave them constantly on the defense against the user, relying only on their movements in order to develop a proper counter for their strikes—this causes them to become confused regarding the user's attacks and defending actions, and thus, they are required to stay out of the user's strike range in order to stop themselves from being defeated rather easily. Lastly, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale makes it possible to manifest the multiple layers of wind on something other than the user's weapon. For maximum effectiveness, Blade Concealing Gale is best utilized with a weapon that is capable of shifting its size, or a morphing weapon, adding another layer of unpredictability to this spell. At any time, the user is capable of releasing the layers of Blade Concealing Gale in order to activate one of two special attacks, as listed below. **'Strike Gale' ( , Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Strike Gale, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically, creating a vicious surge of air pressure as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock people over and uproot trees with ease. The Strike Gale technique acts in a similar manner to a hammer which is composed purely of wind—the attack is capable of crushing and blowing away a multitude of people and it is also able to upturn asphalt with ease. Indeed, the air pressure unleashed by releasing the windy layers around the user blade take upon the form of large yet immensely sharp blades of wind which not only possess a large amount of pushing power, but they move so fast that the movements of the blades are invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent with a bullet from all directions, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. The hit of this technique will have more of an impact on actual magical defenses since it is sharper and larger than regular blades of Sword Pressure. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with their impressive speed and agile techniques. Strike Gale serves as a medium-to-long range attack with a consistent amount of damage that isn't influenced by the user's physical condition of the magical energies left within their magic origin; while it is capable of being deflected normally, it is best defended against by using a high level of magical energy. What should be noted is that Strike Gale applies enough knockback to force opponents out of range and away from the user within seconds, and can then keep them away from the user without hope of getting near them due to how it doesn't cause flinching—though this will only last for a few moments. Interestingly, after unleashing Strike Gale, the user is capable of re-summoning their Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale by compressing the surrounding air to reform the invisible barrier. **'Slipstream Accel' ( , Surippusutorīmu Akuseru lit. High Speed Upper Air Gunshot Stride): Slipstream Accel is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Slipstream Accel, the user assumes the position of crouching their knees, leaning forward, and holding one of their blades in a behind stance, with both hands grasping the sword's grip- in this position, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically; when this is done, the user does a short hop up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of their feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after their feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, the user leaps forward with a powerful forward boost while the user charges forward, accelerating their towards their opponent, enabling them to move at thrice their regular speed, if only momentarily. This movement is known to be at exceedingly high speeds; almost invisible to the naked eye at a velocity that gives them the appearance of a supersonic bullet shooting towards the enemy at the speed of sound; it produces a sonic boom that echoes outwards for several meters, destroying everything in front of and behind themselves, propelling the user into their opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because they move faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after the user has already hit them. Slipstream Accel is excellent for getting the jump on the opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. *'Sword Beam' (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword. Is it a beam that shoots swords? Is it a sword that's actually a beam? Nobody knows, but one thing is certain- without the spell, weapon-based combat probably never would have gotten as far as it has these days. When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Heaven-Shaking Slash (動天斬, Dōtenzan) is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. Relationships Trivia * Rose Lilias Hogi is based on Lightning from three of the Final Fantasy games * Big thanks to Guy who helped the author put together Roses' magic * Rose is the authors only character who wears make-up! Category:Female Category:Females Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Young Adult Category:Adult Category:Alive Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage